Death's Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing the former shy Grim Reaper he once known as a child standing tall and strong before him leaves him breathless. It's not until Grim touches him he comes out of his stupor with just a single touch.


**This is a request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the series just only parts of Grim's human features only besides the plot.**

Death's Kiss

Summary: Seeing the former shy Grim Reaper he once known as a child standing tall and strong before him leaves him breathless. It's not until Grim touches him he comes out of his stupor with just a single touch.

Warnings: Au, pre-slash, Major Character Death

* * *

Walking down the halls of the dark castle as lighting and thunder roll outside, Boogey Man bites his bottom lip nervously. The fact the black mark form on his wrist worries him. For those that get it means their death or soul will be taken soon. What will it be for him? His very death or a higher being to take his soul?

"Name?" A hiss voice grunts from the servant startling Boogey finding himself at a tall towering door oozing danger and power.

"Boogey, Boogey Man," Boogey chokes turquoise eyes widen at the goblin who looks at the list carefully as a lean finger goes down sending the hairs in the back of his neck at the evil cackle like l laugh from the strange creature.

"Here you are," the goblin hiss gleefully, the dark orange eyes gleam devilishly sending chills down his spine at the sight of them. "Master is waiting for you inside. Let me introduce you to him."

The goblin pushes open the doors calling out, "Master the one called Boogey Man has come to your mighty presence. May his soul rest in hell at your greatness!"

"Send him in," the deep voice with a hint of Jamaican accent calls from the dark room as fog rolls out within.

"He's ready for you," The goblin croons smirking as Boogey walks by not before twitching at the sharp pinch on his rear.

Boogey withholds the urge to snap at the creepy goblin walking into the room trying to see within the darkness. Before going in farther a sharp snap and flames appears in the fireplace brightening the room showing it's a simple study with several shelves of books and minor random objects. One object that stands out to him is a familiar looking scythe with the handle worn from many years and soon need to be changed or fix a bit.

He looks away staring around finding a tall figure with sharp black slacks and button down shirt. Instead of normal skeleton features, lightly peach flesh covers the bones showing some firm muscles and inky black hair rather long in the back. The wide shoulders broad stretch the black shirt the being is wearing. The head turns showing dark stormy grey eyes meeting turquoise color ones. A smirk graces the semi full lips on this man's lips.

"Grimmy," Boogey chokes shock to see the once former shy young skeleton from his childhood is this strong being before him.

His heart races in his chest at the sight. At the same time the mark on his wrist begins to burn making him wince. His chest feels heavy and black spots form in front of his vision. He flushes watching the elegant figure walk to him with no emotions other than thoughtfulness in their depths. What is he thinking? How things must have change for the reaper after all this time.

"Hello Boogey," The deep voice vibrates within his very core while the hand touches his wrist where the mark is making everything to stop spin and come to a standstill. "So you bear the mark hm?"

Boogey nods unable to stare while the reaper's human flesh melts away to the skeleton form leaving only the stormy grey eyes instead of the black abyss.

"You know what it will mean? Grim croons leaning close only to receive a head shake. A hint of sadness enters within his eyes making Boogey wonder what is about when Grim continue. "Your soul is mine to take. I 'm afraid the decree been made when you receive the mark."

"I'm going to die?" Boogey gulps about to take a step back when bone hand grabs his chin tilting it when Grim is a few centimeters from his face.

"Yes Boogey. When I heard I pleaded for your soul to become a servant of mine but it been overridden to the fact it be me take your very soul for when your punishment requirement is meet." Grim whispers sadly breathing in his scent one last time before pressing his lips against the slightly shorter being.

'I'm sorry that I never said my love to you.' Grim though kissing with all his emotions and Boogey gladly returns it. Grim pulls away to give Boogey time to say any last words before the second kiss be the death kiss taking Boogey's soul.

"I'm glad it's you than," Boogey said shine of tears enter his eyes knowing the next kiss his soul will be gone.

He leans up to kiss Grim again feeling it is becoming harder to breath with each moment and the suppress tears Grim been holding back falls as he returns the kiss. His arms wraps around Boogey while he kisses him while the soul leaves the body. The empty shell of a former bully and secret love to one Grim Reaper who continues to hold him before letting out a sadden howl of pain.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
